As Life Flashes Before Your Eyes
by Wangdoodle
Summary: In Konoha High there is drama after drama. What happens when you have backstabbing friends, sluts, whores, players, and a Maniac? NejTen, InoShika, SasuSaku. AU!Warning: Au, suggestive content, Cussing.
1. Getting Started

Hello. This story is based on the best show ever. One Tree Hill. Although it will not be word for word. Also I will be starting from the 3rd season. This will actually be OOC. I'm sorry about that. I'm sure you can figure out who's who, but if you can't contact me and i will explain. Thanks for reading! This is my first story. Hope you enjoy!

Warning: AU.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto nor One Tree Hill and some of the characters I add in.

Thanks a lot to my beta Charlotte or as you might know her as **sabaku no katana**

Also note:

Neji and Tenten are engaged/married but broke it off and now they hate each other... Kinda.

Sakura and Ino are best friends and they currently live in the same apartment.

Sakura and Sasuke are dating.

Sasuke and Neji are half brothers related by the same father.

Ino's parents are dead. (Both Mothers are dead and her father was lost at sea during war.)

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

"**Yelling**"

**Sound effects and the date**

-----------------

Doors of opportunity are constantly opening and closing. When one door opens, another closes. When I look into the past, I wonder… Did this door open? Or did it close for me? Did I make the right choices? And if I didn't, where did I go wrong?

**October 24****th****, 8:17 PM**

Upbeat pop music pumped through the air as seniors danced into the night. Sasuke Uchiha was sitting with his girlfriend Sakura at the DJ's booth, his arm wrapped around her tanned shoulder. Her arm was covered in goose bumps, seeing as her yellow tank top and jean shorts weren't such a smart thing to wear on an October night, but then again as the captin of the cheer squad she had to look good.

"I missed you so much in the summer. How was summer with Ino here when I was in LA?" asked Sakura.

"I missed you too. Summer was pretty interesting here. The bad part was I didn't get to hang out with you." answered Sasuke, smiling slightly.

"Well that's why I planned this party; to hang out with all my friends."

"Well it's the best party I've been to so far in the school year."

Sakura smacked him just right below his polo shirt sleeve, "It's the only party this school year. It doesn't count!"

Sasuke grabbed his arm and with a small playful glare he said, "That hurt, thank you very much."

Sakura smiled innocently, "Anytime Sasuke-kun."

Right then, in walked a tall, thin blonde, wearing an oversized purplesweater that hung off one shoulder over skinny black Sevens and metallic purple flats. This was Ino Yamanaka, head of the Konoha yearbook committee and Sakura's best friend. Her long golden hair, with its natural highlights was pulled into its usual high ponytail, showing off her delicate ears, from which dainty, simple silver hoops hung.Immediately spotting the petite brunette sitting with her boyfriend of 5 months, she hurried to their table and flung her arms around her partner-in-crime, her best friend. "Sakura! Welcome back home! We all missed you so much. It was so boring and less slutty without you."

"Well it was less skanky without you in LA."

"Now, now, girls. No arguing until school actually starts," said Sasuke with a stern look.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and within a split second they both brought their palms onto each side of his shoulders. "Ouch! Now that's what I call abuse!" exclaimed Sasuke.

Right after Sasuke said that he saw Tenten, his best girl friend wearing a summer yellow-white-and-green striped beach dress. "Tenten! It's a pleasure to finally see you alone. Especially without that dope you call a husband."

"Sasuke, be nice," scolded Tenten.

"Sorry Tenten. It's too hard to be nice to him."

"Wait, you're still mad at him for stealing Tenten away?" asked Sakura.

"Well Yea. Even though they broke up."

"That's awful, Sasuke," Tenten said.

"Let's just drop it. Look who it is, Tenten. If it isn't Shino," Ino smirked.

"Shino? Where? I do _not_ want to leave out of town to sing with him ever again. He's the biggest pervert and flirt I know!" exclaimed Tenten indignantly.

Sakura laughed, "Good thing I didn't invite him right?"

"Well I better be heading off first. See you guys tomorrow. First day of being a senior," Ino remarked.

"I'll take you home," said Sasuke.

"Sure, I'd appreciate that," said Ino.

"You don't mind do you, Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Well I wanted to spend more time with you, but if you want to... Go ahead. I'm not stopping you," said Sakura, rolling her eyes.

Sasuke looked at Ino and then at Sakura, "I'll just see you tomorrow, Sakura, Tenten. G'night. See you at home Sakura," Ino said before she and Sasuke walked away towards his BMW.

"Wow, that must suck ass now that your boyfriend isn't here," said Tenten.

"Yeah... So how are you and Neji coming along?" asked Sakura.

"Could be better. He's still mad at me for leaving him and going with Shino. I don't think he'll talk to me for a while. Plus I had the worst time with him just now."

"Oh, he'll come around sooner or later. Don't worry about it too much. Also explain?"

"Later. I'll try not to. Well, I guess I should head home too. See you tomorrow. Oh, and I'll say this before I forget: good luck with the cheer tryouts."

"Thanks Tenten, I'll need it." With that said, Tenten walked to her own red Mustang and drove off into the night.

"Great. Now I'm alone. Time to leave as well," Sakura muttered to no one in particular. Then, she got up and took out her keys, found her red Corvette among the last ones in the parking lot. Turning the key in the ignition, she started up the car and drove off alone, without her boyfriend or best friend.

**October 25****th****, 8:51AM**

"Good morning, Ino. How was last night in the car with _my_ boyfriend?" asked Sakura, putting emphasis on the word 'my'.

"Well he just took me home and left..." said Ino.

"Mhmm... Cheerleading tryouts are today. You better be there after school, 3:00 sharp," Sakura said while crossing her arms. She was again cold, in nothing but a bluetank top and a short jeanskirt.

"Sure thing, Sakura, besides he wasn't there when you got home right?" Ino was wearing a tight black t-shirt and a pair of baggy, artistically ripped jeans.

Right then, Sasuke and Tenten walked up to the two friends, Sasuke in his whitepolo and cropped cargo shorts. Tenten was wearing almost the same outfit as Sakura; she too was in a royal purple tank top, although instead of a skirt, she was wearing True Religion jeans. "Hey guys! Can you believe it's our senior year already?" asked Tenten.

"No, not really... It seems like we're still just starting high school."

"Yeah. We're reaching our end of 700 days (1) at high school," said Sasuke.

"Sure hasn't seemed that long," said a mysterious voice from behind them. Everyone turned around to see Neji in his basketball uniform, leaning against the wall. His jacket was open only to see a white wife beater underneath tight around his body so you could see his abs. He had on sweatpants the color of green and black. School colors. Joy. Tenten looked up too. "Oh, um, sorry guys," she said quickly, "I just remembered I have to go to the tutoring center; a sophomore said that he had to see me. I'll see you guys later." And with that, she disappeared into the building.

"Why are you wearing that?" asked Sakura.

"Look what you did!" exclaimed Ino.

"Okay so first of all I'm wearing this because I was practicing, and I didn't do anything to her," replied Neji.

"Didn't do anything to her, my ass. It's like kinda like saying that Tenten didn't screw Shino on the bus. Complete and utter bullshit," said Ino with a cocky look on her face and a mischievous half-smile playing on her lips.

Neji shook his head and glared at her and stormed off. "He's such a bastard, thinking he did nothing to Tenten," Sakura frowned.

"Yeah, it's kinda true," Ino admitted. Sasuke laughed as he wrapped his arms around Sakura and kissed her softly on the lips. Sakura smiled in the kiss and deepened it. Ino coughed. "We're still in school," hissed Ino.

"Sorry," said Sakura, "It's just we get so carried away because he's such an awesome kisser."

Ino coughed, "Gagging in my own mouth now."

Sasuke laughed, "Sorry, I can't help if I'm a better kisser than you."

"You wish!" said Ino sticking out her tongue.

"Wait… how would you know that? You haven't kissed her, have you?" asked Sakura.

"No, never," said Sasuke.

"Alright I trust you two to tell me the real truth," said Sakura.

**BRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG**

"Shit. We're going to be late," said Ino.

"Oh please, no we're not," said Sakura.

"Well we will if you two don't start moving," remarked Sasuke. With that said, the threesome scurried to their first class.

**October 25****th****, 9:20 AM**

"I so told you we were going to be late. Our first class on the first day of senior year too," hissed Ino. The threesome was in detention for being late.

"Nuh-uh. _I_ told _you_," said Sakura.

"Oh please. I told both of you," said Sasuke.

"Yeah right, I said it first," said Ino.

"No I told you," said Sasuke.

"You two shut up! I was the one who told both of you. So there. Conversation is over," said Sakura.

"No way!"

"Nuh-uh!" Right then the teacher, Mr. Gladwell, walked in. He was in a suit with a purple tie that had pink dots on it. "No talking in detention. I thought you two would know that by now," he reprimanded, more to Ino and Sasuke than to anyone else. Sakura smirked and her face read a plain 'I told you so'.

**October 25****th****, 10:55 AM**

"Finally we get out of that prison called detention!" exclaimed Sakura.

"I know. I swear I thought I was going to die in there," said Ino.

"Well, see you two at lunch. I have to go see our coach now. Oh and thanks a lot, Sakura," Sasuke smirked as he walked off.  
"Yeah thanks for letting us get in trouble," said Ino.

"Well I told you to shut up," replied Sakura.

"Oh yeah, like we were supposed to take that seriously."

"Well you should have."

"But we didn't."

"That's why you got in trouble."

"You should have, too."

"See funny thing is that I didn't. If I recall correctly, you did."

"Yeah and your boyfriend."

"Okay you know what?"

"What?"

"Fuck that, I'm getting tired of this. Let's go see how Tenten is doing."

"Alright." Both of them walked into the tutor center to visit their friend. "Hey Tenten," they both said together.

"Hi you guys. Free period?"

"Yup," said Sakura.

"Well I'm supposed to be tutoring but that student hasn't shown up yet and he was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago." said Tenten.

"That student must be crazy blowing you off," said Ino.

"Thanks for the support," Tenten said as she started cleaning up the desk.

"No problem, that's what we're here for!" exclaimed Sakura.

"And what's that?" Tenten asked.

"To break you out of this prison cell," Ino replied. The three girls laughed as they walked off. Then the three of them stopped at Tenten's locker just long enough for her to grab her books before they headed to the gym. "Remind me again why we're going to the empty gym?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I heard the new cheer uniforms are out and we're going to be the first ones to see them," replied Sakura.

"Wait, isn't it a rule that the cheerleaders can't see the uniforms until Midnight Madness?" Ino asked.

"Yup, which is why we're going to go see it. Although we have to be quick and quiet about it," Sakura said adding a wink.

"Great," mumbled Tenten. The three girls opened the gym door and went into the locker room. Luckily all the teachers were out and the box labeled 'Cheerleaders only' was not guarded. "Hey! No one was supposed to open it! Oh well, easier for us." Sakura said slyly.

Ino shook her head as she reached towards the box. She opened the box to reveal about 30 uniforms. Sakura grabbed one and held it up. The first part to the uniform was a skirt that was all black with green trim. "These are pretty cute," said Ino as she reached towards the next part of the uniform which was the under shirt, it was black.

"How boring," Sakura sighed, shaking her head.

"Anything that's all black is boring to you," Ino pointed out.

"Not fair! That's _so_ not true," Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Yes it is," Tenten butted in.

"Okay, you know what? Whatever… let's just finish and get the hell out of here," Sakura said as she reached towards the vest(2). The vest was all black and in the middle the word 'Ravens' was embroidered in white bordered by green. And the pom-poms, they were black and green. Sakura shoved the pom-poms back into the box and closed it, "Let's get out of here before we get caught."

"Got it," Ino whispered. The three girls walked out of the locker room and walked back into the tutor room. Tenten opened the door and said, "What if we get caught?"

"Oh come on, tutor girl, we won't get caught as long as we all keep our pretty and extremely kissable lips shut," Said Sakura with a smirk.

"Kissable? Don't you think you may have gone over the top with that?" Ino asked.

"Okay so maybe mine are the only ones that're kissable, but hey I'll give that out," she said.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Now, now, Sakura, Ino how was detention?"

"Boring as hell," Sakura replied.

"Yeah and a certain someone got us in trouble," Ino said as she glared at Sakura.

"Again?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. Again." Ino said rolling her eyes.

"Well it's not my fault that I told you to shut up because the teacher was coming and you didn't. You should be thankful that I ever warned you," Sakura said rolling her own emerald green eyes.

"Oh and they could take you seriously," Tenten shot back.

"I told you so!" Ino exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, it was my fault. So how's Neji?" Sakura asked Tenten.

"Ignoring me. I tried talking to him last night while you were with Sasuke and I told him that I was back, and that I wasn't going to go back and he just said 'Well I'm glad you're back' and then walked off. I really don't know what to say to him anymore. It seems like whatever I say he's always thinking of something else to get me off of his tail," said Tenten with a sigh as she thought of the night before.

"It's going to be okay, tutor girl, I mean he's a jerk and you just need to ignore him like he's doing to you and then he'll realize what he's missing," Sakura said firmly.

"Sakura's right Tenten, You can't always be the one to try to hang on; he needs to learn that he needs to try to hang onto someone in order to get what he wants," Ino said.

"Yes, and while you're at it, you need a better boyfriend anyways, maybe one to get Neji jealous? How does that sound?" Sakura asked.

"Like a horrible idea," Ino said, "I mean come on, she wants him back, not have him break up with her until like forever."

"Oh come on, he'll be jealous and then maybe they can finally get back together. Sorry, tutor girl, but your relationship with Neji is like so last year," Sakura said.

"Right, is that why you're thinking of ways to get them back together?" Ino asked.

"Um? Yes?" Sakura said while she shook her head, "Look I'm just giving her my advice; she doesn't have to take it."

"But you know most of the time she does," Ino said laughing.

"Yeah, is it like one of your evil plots?" Tenten asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It wasn't until you just put the idea in my head," Sakura replied with a smirk.

Tenten groaned, "I hate myself for doing that."

Ino nodded, "You should."

Sakura flashed a smirk, "Yes, you should." The door then opened to find the detention teacher Sakura and Ino had. "Hi, Mr. Gladwell. My student didn't show up so when my friends came in I kinda figured it would be okay to talk to them," Tenten explained.

"It's okay Tenten," Mr. Gladwell said with a small smile, "Not getting into anymore trouble are you, you two?" he asked, looking over at Sakura and Ino.

"Nope, and we were in your detention because we were late. Not because we're troublemakers," Sakura said with a glare.

Ino smacked her head, "With that mouth of yours we'll be getting into trouble."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "What you don't trust me?"

The two girls gave her a look before shaking their heads.

**BRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG**

The three girls disappeared among the crowd.

**October 25th 12:55 (in other words, lunch)**

"Lunch, sweet sweet lunch!" exclaimed Sakura as she hugged Sasuke.

"When were you ever excited to eat lunch?" Sasuke asked.

"Ummm since forever dork. Also, it means only a couple of hours before cheerleading tryouts!"

"I should've known," Sasuke said as he sat down at a table and began to unwrap his turkey sandwich.

Sakura nodded, "Yup! So how were classes?" She too unwrapped her tuna sandwich which was cut without the crust.

"Boring without you," Sasuke replied.

"Gag much?" Tenten asked as she sat down next to Sakura.

"Well then don't bother coming," Sakura said with a tiny smirk.

"Okay next time I'll try," Tenten said with a wink.

"No lunch?" Ino said as she sat down as well, but not before she looked what was in front of Tenten, which was nothing.

"Not today," Tenten said, "I should say the same about you."

Ino shrugged, "Didn't feel like having lunch."

"I can tell," Sakura said.

"So then ladies, how's it going?" Naruto asked as he sat across from the foursome.

"Naruto! Eating," Sakura said with amusement in her voice, "It's lunch what did you expect?"

"Eh?"

"It was just a question, Sakura. You don't have to go biting his head off," Ino said.

"I didn't!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Sure," came te sarcastic reply of her four friends.

Sakura sulked as she got up, "I have to go talk to coach about tryouts. I'll be back later."

"I think we got her mad," Naruto noted.

"Yeah..." muttered Tenten as she got up, "I better get going too, I'm tutoring someone in 5 minutes. See you guys later!"

"Anyone else wanna leave?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Actually, I'm going to the courts. See you two later," Naruto said as he walked off.

"I think you scared them all off," Ino said to Sasuke.

"Did not," Sasuke sulked.

Ino laughed, "Well come on I'm going to the library and unless you want to sit here alone I suggest you get your ass moving."

Sasuke got up, "Good point. Come on, let's get a move on it." So, in the end the lunch ended up to be empty with no one near it. Sometimes tables can feel left out too, but that's okay because Neji walked over and sat down, they can be lonely together.

**October 25th, 3:30 (Cheer tryouts!)**

Sakura and Ino walked into the gym. They sat down at the long table on the stage. "You know? I'm going to miss cheer tryouts," Sakura said.

"Why? Like I'll really miss it."

"It's just the smell of today… like sports bras and desperation."

Before Ino could reply and long line of people walked in. "Is this where we try out for cheer?" A random girl asked.

Sakura looked up at the banner that said in big bold letters 'Konoha Ravens Cheer tryouts' before she said sarcastically, "What tipped you off?"

Sakura looked at Ino before she said, "Alright everyone sit in those chairs there while I call you up one at a time. Angie Andrew."

A red head with onyx eyes stepped forwards wearing sweats, "Here."

"Okay, so anything you think will impress us?" Ino said.

Angie started dancing. Afterwards Sakura just nodded. "We'll keep in touch."

"Okay… Chris Blaco?"

A boy with glassed and black sweats walked up with a toy light saber, "Here."

Sakura gave him a minute in her mind as he started swinging the light saber around like he was Anikin Skywalker.

Ino raised an eyebrow before she said, "Okay, that's enough, we'll keep in touch."

After about 6 more ladies went Sakura called out, "Marissa Hughie."

A blonde walked forward.

_'At least she looks normal' _Sakura thought.

The girl started her tryouts. "Let's go Ravens!" She said clapping.

"We are the best!" She shouted again this time raising her arms to see extremely hairy armpits. Sakura cringed as she said for about the tenth time, "We'll be in touch."

Ino looked at list after ten more people, "Melissa Valero?"

A pretty red head in all pink walked forward. "That's me."

With that said she started her cheer.

"Let's go Ravens! We're #1!" She shouted clapping.

"We're the best and no one can stop us!" she shouted again.

Sakura looked at Ino and they both nodded.

All of a sudden the girl tried to do a herkey and ended up hitting herself in the head.

She feel to the floor and Sakura and Ino looked over the table.

"Are you okay?" Ino asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Wow, nice duck hat," Melissa said, somewhat absentmindedly, to Sakura.

"Okay, why don't you go to the nurses office now?" Ino suggested.

"Okay. I love your bunny tattoo by the way."

Sakura stared at Ino, pink brows raised, before looking at the list to see no one else was coming.

"I swear, this was like dance auditions for 'Crap' the musical. There's one spot on the team and there's no one to fill it?" Sakura said.

"What part of this were we going to miss again?" Ino asked.

All of a sudden a blonde ran in, "Sorry is it too late?"

"Well yes it is, but because I'm so nice, you have 3 minutes." Sakura said. _'Oh god, I can't believe it! It's that slut I saw at the mall who was all over Sasuke!'_ Sakura thought.

"I'll start the music," Ino said.

"Actually I have my own music," the girl said as she handed a CD to Ino.

Ino put the music it. "Whenever you're ready," the girl said.

The music started to 'The Whisper Song' by the Yin Yang Twins.

The girl slowly started moving her hips to the song now. She walked, or rather, bounced, towards the end of the stage, with her back to Sakura and Ino, and started moving her hips in a sultry kind of way before she turned around to face the two cheerleaders. She started what seemed like pole dancing… only without a pole.

Sakura looked disgusted at Ino, who returned the look.

When the song ended the girl ended with the splits, her short shorts rising up. _Way_ up.

"I'd like to thank you on behalf of myself and the group. I really hope we keep in touch," Ino said in an overly cheery voice, then turned to Sakura to evaluate the girl's dance… if one could even call it a dance.

"Okay… what do you think?" Sakura whispered, keeping her voice low so the girl wouldn't be able to hear.

"She knows her music," Ino pointed out.

"Too bad she was late, right?" Sakura said with a too-sweet tone, "Sorry… Betty, was it? We'll be in touch."

"It's Temari and I hope so," Temari said before turning around and walking off.

"So we found our girl, right?" Ino asked with a smirk.

"Oh you just like her for that stupid music thing," Sakura replied.

"No, I like her because she's good," Ino said firmly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and she crossed her arms.

-----------------------

Well that's it. And it's not like I hate Temari or anything, but I couldn't make Hinata do that dance, now could I? See my point? Anyways, please review - thanks! It took me forever to get this thing up too... Anywho thanks for reading!

(1): This comes in later. Also I believe it is true.

(2): Its that thing that you wear over everything. Hah Bad explanation though

Okay review! Thanks. Also BIG thanks to Charlotte again!


	2. Halloween Party gone wrong?

Hello. This story is based on the best show ever. One Tree Hill. Although it will not be word for word. Also I will be starting from the 3rd season. This will actually be OOC. I'm sorry about that. I'm sure you can figure out who's who, but if you can't contact me and i will explain. Thanks for reading! This is my first story. Hope you enjoy!

Warning: AU.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto nor One Tree Hill and some of the characters I add in.

Thanks a lot to my beta Charlotte or as you might know her as **sabaku no katana**

Also note:

Neji and Tenten are engaged/married but broke it off and now they hate each other... Kinda.

Sakura and Ino are best friends and they currently live in the same apartment.

Sakura and Sasuke are dating.

Sasuke and Neji are half brothers related by the same father.

Ino's parents are dead. (Both Mothers are dead and her father was lost at sea during war.)

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

"**Yelling**"

**Sound effects and the date**

-----------------

When you were younger, all you wanted to do was grow up. And now that you've grown up, all you want to do is go back to the old days. The days when everything was edited and every mistake you made could be erased. Now that we've all grown up, all we can do is bear it and live through life.

**October 28th 8:58 PM**

"Halloween is so close!" exclaimed Sakura while putting her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a short denim skirt with a v-neck tank top. She and Ino were in Ino's red Corvette heading towards Karen's Cafe, a popular cafe that was owned by Sasuke's aunt(1). Ino rolled her eyes, "Glad you know when Halloween is."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Sakura shouted, sounding playfully hurt.

"It just means you're not the brightest crayon in the box," Ino said calmly.

"Hey! I don't want to be a dull old crayon that no one uses. Besides, you know that everyone wants to use me," Sakura said with a smirk on her face.

Ino gave her a weird look and said, "That means sexually, too, right?"

Sakura smacked her in the arm, even though it probably didn't hurt, seeing as Ino was in a v-neck sweater with a pair of her favorite skinny black jeans – the kind with tiny rhinestones outlining the back pockets (after all, diamonds were a girl's best friend… and drew guys' eyes like magnets). "That's not true, Ino and you know it. Besides, I _know_ everyone wants to have sex with me, but I so don't get used to it."

"Well if you say so."

"I do say so. Now shut up and drive."

"What do you think I've been doing for the past five minutes while you were talking about being used?"

"Arguing with me. How dumb do you think I am, Ino?"

"No Sakura I meant what else. And very."

"Oh, well how the hell am I supposed to know? I was too busy proving my point to you."

Ino rolled her eyes, "See this is what I meant by the brightest crayon. And you didn't even prove a point."

"Do you really want to go back to that?"

"Guess not," Ino said as she parked the car in front of the cafe. Ino walked out of the car and fast walked to the cafe, "Come on Sakura we're already late."

"I'm coming!" Sakura shouted as she caught up with Ino.

"Sorry we're late guys, Sakura was trying to prove a point and… well yea..." Ino said trailing off. Sakura walked in. "Well the center of attention is here," she said in a singsong voice.

"Hardly," Ino muttered. Sakura and Ino slid into the booth, which was packed with people. Sakura looked around to see who was there. She saw Neji, Sasuke, Tenten, Naruto, and Kiba. Neji and Tenten were sitting far away from each other, and doing their best to avoid the looks others sent them. "So what point were you trying to make, Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Well Ino said that I wasn't the brightest crayon in the box," Sakura started ignoring all the looks of 'Yeah rights', "And I told her that I didn't want to be a crummy, old, dull crayon. I wanted to be the crayon that everyone uses over and over again."

Tenten stared at her for a full minute before saying, "Do you even know what that saying means?"

"Umm... Yes?"

Tenten smacked her forehead, "It means you aren't the smartest not that you're a lonely geek."

"Oh. I knew that tutor girl," Sakura said waving her hand as she turned towards Sasuke, "So, sexy, how are you?"

"Good and you?" Sasuke said.

"Superb now that I see your gorgeous face," Sakura said.

"That's disgusting," Neji said.

"Don't be hating just 'cause you don't have someone like I have Sasuke," Sakura said, rolling her emerald green eyes.

Neji rolled his eyes as Naruto interrupted, "Can we talk about something else?"

Ino nodded, "Let's."

Tenten laughed as she got up, "I need to order another drink. Anyone else want anything?"

A chorus of "no"s followed. Tenten just nodded while she walked off. Her hair, out of their usual buns for once, was wavy and bouncy from being rolled up and pinned in a bun nearly every day. It swayed along with the beat she was walking to. Neji's lavender eyes followed her to counter. "Checking out our little Tenten, eh Neji?" Sakura said.

"No," Neji said in a monotone.

"Right, although I don't see what's to check out really, her outfit's a bit boring for my taste. A sweater and jeans," Sakura said.

"Shut the hell up Sakura," Neji replied swiftly.

"Wow, you must really like her," Sakura said hiding her grin.

Neji glared at Sakura before he continued eating. Ino put a hand on Sakura's shoulders indicating 'Shut up' Sakura sighed as she leaned in closer to Sasuke now that Tenten wasn't in between them. "Whoa girl, behave. If you want to do something ask, Karen to go to the back room. Not here," Tenten said as she slid in next to Ino.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not a slut you know," Sakura whined.

Everyone at the table coughed avoiding her eyes. "What?! I'm not!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever floats your boat Sakura," Ino said rolling her eyes, "Just don't have sex on my bed."

Sakura's jaw dropped for a moment, then seemed to regain control of her voice. "I won't," she snapped.

Tenten laughed as she noticed that Neji was looking at her. She turned to face him and he looked away. "So tutor girl, get any action lately?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura! I'd rather not tell pretty much the whole world about my sex life!" exclaimed Tenten.

"So you have?" Sakura said slyly.

"Sakura!"

Ino laughed, "Now now, don't give our friend here the 3rd degree."

"And why not?" Sakura asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

Tenten smacked Sakura in the arm. "Hey!" Sakura shouted.

"Now will you shut up?" Tenten hissed.

"Um I will about your sex life but do I really have to shut up?" Sakura asked.

"Just about my sex life," Tenten said rolling her eyes.

"Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Yes?"

"You're starting to act like Bethany." Ino said. Ino thought back to Bethany, the dumbest girl on the cheer squad. She had no common sense whatsoever.

"Am not!" Sakura whined.

Tenten nodded, "Yeah, you actually are, Sakura."

Ino nodded, "See? I told you." She stuck out her tongue playfully.

Sakura smacked herself in the forehead, "No!"

"Bethany's not that bad is she?" Naruto asked.

"She's dumb!" Sakura exclaimed, "I'm so not like her!"

"Oooh now I see why you said Sakura was like her," Naruto said.

"Thanks," Sakura said with a frown on her face.

Sasuke laughed as he hugged her, "Don't worry."

Sakura smiled at him and they kissed. Naruto coughed loudly, and was imitated by Neji and Ino. Tenten just simply smacked Sasuke on the back of the head. "Ow," Sasuke moaned.

"Serves you right," Tenten said.

"Don't hit him because he kissed me," Sakura said.

"Want me to hit you too?" Tenten said sarcastically.

"I'm fine, thanks."

Neji sighed, "Hey Sasuke. When's Midnight Madness again?"

"Um… In a month I think, ask Coach."

Sakura scoffed, "Is that all you can talk about? Basketball? Come on, there are much better things than basketball. Like me!"

Tenten rolled her chocolate brown eyes. Kiba coughed slightly. Ino smirked. Neji scoffed.

"So then Kiba, how's it going with the ladies?" Sakura asked.

"Is there supposed to be a right answer to that?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, there is always a right reason," Sakura said impatiently.

"Not all the time," Tenten pointed out.

"Not fair tutor girl!" Sakura whined.

"Um I'll leave you two to argue. Well I think I'm done here so you guys want to go to the river court?" Kiba asked.

All the guys got up, "Sure."

Sasuke bent down and kissed Sakura, "See you soon, Gorgeous."

"Bye Sexy."

Neji rolled his eyes as the four guys walked out to go to the basketball courts that they had named River Court. Sakura slid down followed by Ino. "So tutor girl how is it with Neji?"

"Same as ever. Ignoring each other."

"Oh come on, you guys _have_ to work it out! I mean no one's ever known to have a student fall in love with a tutor when you guys are well total opposites," Sakura said.

"Yeah, plus you guys got married and then this happened but I'm sure you'll get back in no time," Ino said.

"Yeah? Well I hope so, I tried to make amends," Tenten said as she sighed and played around with her straw as she thought back of when they first met.

She had always thought of him as a jerk and a player, not to mention at that time he was dating Ino. But when he came to ask her if she would tutor him she didn't what in hell made her said yes. But she did.

She and Neji didn't really get along at first but then they really clicked. She thought she really liked him as a friend, but when he asked her for a date outside of tutoring she couldn't refuse. So then he had taken her out to eat. He had opened a Cracker Jack bag and picked out the prize – a cheesy pink bracelet with blue and green beads on it. He had given it to her and said, "Don't ever say I didn't give you anything." Then she knew she wanted to be with him. Sure, they had their fights from time to time; as a matter of fact, she thought he'd said sorry too many times.

He needed to buy them in bundles if he was going to hand them out that often, but every time he said sorry to her she always forgiven him, no matter what. They were out in the rain and had just returned when he asked her to marry him. At first, she knew it was a bad idea and that it just wasn't normal but she couldn't not give in when he said, "What I'm feeling for you is definitely not normal." She knew then that she had to say yes. So they eloped at night and when Sasuke had come over the next day he pretty much died of shock when they told him. She didn't regret it. No, she loved him and she knew it was the right decision.

Then Shino had come along and played her by her passion for singing. When he asked her to go on tour with him, something told her to take a chance and go. Her heart told her it was the right thing and she left.

Although she then realized that she made a big mistake. She didn't want to be on tour; she wanted to go back home and stay with Neji. But when he came to get her to go home with him and stay there, she had said no. She still didn't know why. So he left and she didn't come back until the day before school started. Rumor was that she missed her recording for the time capsule but she didn't care. Tenten needed Neji back. She tried hard to win him back, but nothing happened so she gave up. It was Neji's turn to try.

"Earth to tutor girl?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry, I was just zoning out." Tenten said.

"Uh yeah I can kinda tell," Sakura said.

Ino laughed, "We thought you feel asleep with your eyes opened."

It was now Tenten's turn to laugh, "I may be smart, but I'm definitely not able to sleep with my eyes opened."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Even I can't and I mastered pretty much everything."

Ino coughed slightly, "Whatever you say Sakura."

Tenten smiled, "Come on, you guys want to get out of here? Karen's closing up soon."

"Want to go to our house?" Sakura asked.

"Eh I think I'll pass this time. I'm going home and taking a nice long bath and going to sleep."

"Okay, your loss." Sakura said.

"Bye. Sleep well," Ino said.

Tenten walked out and disappeared into the night and went straight home. Sakura and Ino also walked out and got in the car and drove off to their house. Ino unlocked the door and they walked in. "Hey did you hear Tric is hosting a masquerade ball for Halloween?" Ino asked. Tric, also owned by Karen was known for its concerts there with many various bands and artists.

"That's awesome! Are you hosting it this time too?" Sakura asked. Ino hosted almost everything at Tric, thanks to her awesome music taste and ability to get almost any band or artist to perform there.

"Nope not this time, but Karen promised me another go at it soon for breast cancer fundraising," Ino said.

"That's awesome Ino!" Sakura exclaimed, "Be sure to invite some cute guys. Well I'm going to take a shower – see ya." Sakura pounced towards the stairway and skipped up the stairs. Ino and Sakura used to live together in an apartment but ever since Sakura's parents moved to LA she had the house to herself and she and Ino now lived in it. Meanwhile, the apartment was in custody of Tenten and Neji, although mainly Tenten now since Neji had moved out after everything that had happened that summer.

Ino walked up the stairs as she changed into her PJs which consisted of long black flannel pants and a light blue tank top. Meanwhile Sakura was wearing her pink short shorts to match her pink tank top. "Well then goodnight Ino," Sakura said in a singsong voice.

"Night Sakura," Ino muttered before falling into a deep sleep.

**October 29th 2:56 PM**

**Costume Store**

Tenten walked into the tiny shop with Sasuke right behind her, "I don't see why I have to come. Why not Sakura?"

"Why because she'll say I look good in anything," Sasuke said.

Tenten laughed, "Well I guess I could help out a little."

"See you get my point exactly."

"So I see you would look very hot in this one," Tenten said while pointing to a bunny costume for the little children (ages 3-5, according to the label). "Very funny, Tenten. I actually see you in this," Sasuke said pointing to the pencil outfit.

"Hardie Har Har," Tenten said. Sasuke winked at her.

**Two hours later…**

"We've been at this for at least two hours now and I still haven't found a perfect costume," Sasuke said, exasperated.

"Well I have," Tenten said shrugging. Sasuke glared at her. "Sorry… god," Tenten mumbled. Sasuke just shrugged and said, "Could you just please ask Sakura what she wants me to be? I mean you guys are friends right?"

"Well, you should do it yourself," Tenten said.

"Come on, please Tenten?" Sasuke begged.

"Fine, fine I'll tell you tomorrow," Tenten said while waving him off.

"You're the best!" Sasuke shouted.

Tenten rolled her eyes as they walked out, "Come on I'm going to go home now."

Sasuke nodded as they headed their separate ways. Tenten whipped out her cell phone and dialed a very familiar phone number. She waited for a few seconds while the phone rang. "How'd it go?" Sakura asked when she picked up.

"Good, I found a costume, but Sasuke on the other hand couldn't find one that he wanted. Although he wanted me to ask you about what you wanted him to wear," Tenten elaborated.

"Hmmm, tell him I want to see him in nothing."

"Sakura!" Tenten shouted.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Well? I don't have much time here."

"Okay, okay. Tell him a total lie and tell him that I want him to be an emo rocker with many earrings and tattoos."

Tenten laughed, "If you want me to."

"Oh, I do."

Tenten hung up the phone as she continued walking back to her apartment.

**October 30th 9:59 AM**

Sasuke walked out the costume shop with a bag in his hands, "So you're sure that's what she asked for right?"  
"Yes, you asked me to ask her and I did. This is what she said," Tenten said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Okay, Well I'm going to take this home and then I'm going to the River Court. I'm meeting up with the guys."

"See ya loser." And Tenten was left alone yet again. Tenten shook her head and mumbled, "I really shouldn't be left alone like this." She turned the corner when she saw Neji. Alone. Tenten took a long look at him before turning away. She turned around to go the opposite way but she bumped into a blonde girl.

"Sorry," Tenten muttered.

"Um, ya? Could you like get out of my way? I don't appreciate people bumping into me and not moving, so save your sorry until you remove yourself from my sight," Temari said harshly.

"Look, I said I was fucking sorry. Take it or leave it."

"Ew, like I would want anything to do with you. I'll leave it and you as well."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "At least I don't look like a slut."

Tenten looked at Temari up and down. Temari was wearing a white halter that revealed a lot of things and a pink mini skirt. Temari scoffed, "Well at least I don't look like a prude."

Temari looked Tenten up and down. Tenten, on the other hand, was wearing simple jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Tenten rolled her eyes and she was about to slap Temari until she heard an all too familiar voice, "I think you need to shut up and leave." Tenten turned around, "Sakura!"

"Well, well. If it isn't Miss I'm-too-good-for-anyone Cheerleading Captain," Temari said.

"Well, well. If it isn't the slut of the year," Sakura snapped back.

"Whoa you know each other? Where'd you guys meet – a boy convention?" Tenten asked.

"Well, she was the slut of the day there as well. No, we met at Cheerleading tryouts. She was a little desperate for the spot. That's why she's not getting it. I filled the spot already," Sakura said coldly.

"Oh really? So who is it? That blonde bimbo? Ino was it?" Temari asked.

"Actually it was Mary. The only sane one at the tryouts. You included."

"And Ino? No, if she's a blonde bimbo then there are not words to describe you because you're about a billion times worse then her," Tenten said.

"I agree, so scram," Sakura said.

"Fine, I will go but not because you asked me to, oh no. I have a date with someone I met at the costume shop. Cute boy actually although I already met him at the mall the other day," Temari said with a small smirk on her face.

"Not Sasuke," Sakura said coldly.

"Oh yes it is, although he thinks we're just hanging out. I think different though."

"Sasuke would never go out with the likes of you," Sakura said.

"And for once Sakura's right and makes sense," Tenten responded.

Temari just smirked, "See you whores later. Whoops, I meant whore and a prude." Temari walked down the streets and into Karen's Cafe.

"I'm so pissed right now!" Sakura exclaimed as she took out her cell phone. "Hello?" Sasuke asked as he picked up the phone on the other line.

"Sasuke, where are you?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"I'm at home," Sasuke said.

"Are you going down to Karen's Cafe anytime soon?"

"No, I'm staying at home for a while. Why?"

"No reason. I'll be over soon 'kay?"

"Sure."

"See you soon Sexy," Sakura cooed into the phone as she hung up. "Well then Tenten I'm off. Good luck with that whore if she ever comes back. Although I think we scared her off. For the time being anyways."

Tenten waved, "Bye."

"See ya." With those words of farewell Sakura walked off towards Sasuke's house.

**October 30th 10:30 AM**

Sakura walked in through the front door, "Hey sexy."

"What brings you here?" Sasuke asked as he led her into his room.

"Oh nothing. I just saw a slut today and she said she had a date with you?" Sakura asked casually as she threw herself down onto Sasuke's queen size bed. "I don't have a date with anyone other then you," Sasuke said.

"Well that slut Temari sure sounded sure of herself."

"I'm sure she was lying. Wait… did you say Temari?"

"Yeah. Temari the slut."

"Oh her, I met her a while ago at the mall and well I said bye and we went separate ways. I haven't seen her since."

"Okay, I trust you though sexy."

"Good. Now I'm afraid before you got here Kiba and Naruto asked me if I wanted to go down to the River Court and I kinda agreed to go and..." Sasuke trailed off.

"It's okay. I have to go and do the finishing touches to my costume for tomorrow anyway," Sakura said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll pick you up at seven okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure. See you soon Sexy."

Both of them walked off and kissed at the corner of the street as they parted ways. Sakura went left while Sasuke went right.

**October 30th 6:58 PM**

After Sakura left Sasuke she walked down to the costume shop and bought the finishing touches to her costume, and then she went home to put it all together. Ino wasn't home, since she had to go help Karen set up Tric and set up the music for tomorrow. Sakura sighed as she walked downstairs to the kitchen and walked in searching for the light switch. When she found it she turned on the lights and walked to the cabinets. Suddenly her phone rang and she picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, watcha up to?" asked Tenten from the other line.

"Umm getting something to eat," Sakura said casually.

"So what happened with Sasuke?"

"Well he said he knew her and met her at the mall but they never planned this little date."

"Okay good because I was starting to get a little worried there."

"Tenten worrying? That's a first."

"That's not true Sakura and you know it."

"Well maybe just a little."

"Ino still not home yet?"

"Actually she's coming in," Sakura said as she heard the door being unlocked.

"Alright remember to tell her what happened today."

"I will. I will," Sakura said before hanging up. Ino walked into the kitchen and started opening drawer after drawer, trying to find her dinner. "How was today?" Sakura asked.

"Tiring. I finished the music though," Ino said while she took a box of uncooked pasta and started to boil the water, "You?"

"Um, eventful to say the least. By the way Ino, you're such a blonde bimbo."

"Excuse me?"

"Okay so you know that girl Temari or whatever?"

"Yes."

"Well I saw her today and she was insulting Tenten so I went over and started telling her off and saying how Mary was on the team and not her and she was all like 'That blonde bimbo? Ino was it?' and I was all like oh no you didn't bitch."

"Really?"

"Yes. Call Tenten if you like."

"Wait, whose Mary?"

"That brunette."

"Oh her...Temari's rude then. Calling me a blonde bimbo because I didn't do anything?"

"Oh yeah. I took care of her though. Oh yeah and she started talking a bunch of shit about how she and Sasuke were going on a date. So I went to his house and he said that she made it up all along."

"Yeah… Sakura she's a total bitch alright," Ino said with a half sarcastic tone as she started serving pasta. "Want any?" She asked as she thrust the spoonful of pasta towards Sakura.

"Um Sure."

"I can't wait until tomorrow," Ino said.

"I know. I have the perfect costume to woo all the guys there. Especially Sasuke," Sakura said with an evil look in her eyes. Ino shook her head as she put her dish in the sink, "Well I'm heading off to do some stuff and then to bed. See you tomorrow morning."

"Night," Sakura said before she was left in the Kitchen.

**October 31st 6:58 PM**

"Where is he?" mumbled Sakura to herself as she paced back and forth in her living room waiting for Sasuke. Ino had already left in her 'Gothic Angel' costume. She was wearing a black dress and blue spray-paint(2) and wings like an angel's. Sakura, on the other hand, was a sexy devil. She was wearing devil horns in her short bubblegum pink hair and a short, low-cut hot red dress, that clung to her body and exposed her legs. She was also wearing fishnets and bright red platforms, and tied around her waist was a glittering scarf of red sequins to which a tail was attached at the back. The doorbell rang. "Finally!" she muttered as she grabbed her purse and opened the door to see Sasuke in exactly what she described to Tenten. He had on a black leather vest exposing his abs that had fake tattoos all over the place. He had a fake nose ring and earring. Oh yeah, did I mention the leather pants? Sakura started laughing. Sasuke gave her a weird look. "What's wrong? Isn't this what you told..." Sasuke trailed off after it hit him that Sakura tricked him.

"Not my style, I would have enjoyed seeing you in Captain Jack Sparrow's outfit instead, but what the hell. Let's go," Sakura said as she grabbed his bare arm and dragged him to the car.

**October 31st 7:25 PM**

**Tric**

"Well we're here my princess," Sasuke said as they started walking.

"Devil," Sakura corrected.

"Anything you say." They both walked into Tric only to see everyone in costumes and dancing to Fall Out Boy.

Tenten ran up to them, "So you guys finally decided to show huh?" Tenten herself was wearing a black corset and a short black skirt with a curly blonde wig. "Yeah, well you know how it is. We had a long hot make-out session before we came," Sakura said.

"I should've known," Tenten said,

Sakura laughed, "Yup. Well you know me."

"Well aren't we going to move to the bar? I'm kinda thirsty, you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Sakura said as she grabbed both Sasuke and Tenten to the bar they had. Once they arrived they picked up the punch and started to drink. "Well, well we meet again Sasuke," a mysterious voice said. Everyone turned around her see Temari in a short dress and a blonde wig.

"Temari right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, glad you remember. Are you here without a slut?" Temari asked.

"I'm with Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Again, I repeat are you here without a slut?"

"Wow, if I'm a slut then you must an even bigger whore," Sakura growled.

Temari turned away from her, "Oh and the prude. We meet again. Well at least you don't look so much like a prude now."

Tenten glared at her, "Well you still look the same. A whore and a bitch. Why am I not surprised?"

Sasuke held up his hands, "I'm assuming you guys have met."

"Yup. So you want to dance?" Temari asked.

"No. He's dancing with me. Right, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, Sakura's my date. Sorry," Sasuke said, though he didn't sound very sorry at all.

"Don't be. At least save me a dance later okay?" Temari asked.

"Maybe," Sasuke said as Sakura dragged him off. "Come on, let's dance," Sakura said. Sasuke and Sakura started dancing to Fall Out Boy.

Ino was over at the DJ booth while she was talking to Naruto. "This music rocks, Ino!" he shouted over the pounding beats of the drums. Ino walked closer to him so she could hear him better. "Thanks," she shouted back. Naruto grinned as usual.

"I'm going over there. See ya later!" she shouted over the music. Naruto just nodded as he continued to dance by himself. Ino shook her head as she walked up to the bar and scooped some punch for herself. She turned around to face the DJ booth. Instead however she saw Tenten's face. Ino jumped, "God, don't scare me like that, Tenten!"

"Sorry, sorry," Tenten said as she backed up, "Great music, by the way."

"Thanks," Ino mumbled.

"So why are you alone?" Tenten asked as the corner of her eye caught on a mysterious Batman about 10 feet behind her. "Err...I should ask you the same question," Ino said while laughing. Tenten laughed as well and she started walking with Ino trailing behind her.

Tenten started looking around, not really looking where she was going. She tripped over an empty can bottle and started to fall forward, but the mysterious Batman caught her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Tenten looked at him but she didn't know who he was. "Yeah, I'm fine. Hey want to dance?"

Batman looked at her for a little before he answered, "Sure. Let's go."

Tenten and Batman started walking to the dance floor and started dancing; however, it was a slow song and Batman was holding Tenten and they looked at each other until he kissed her. She pulled back in the end and managed to stammer, "I-I… We… we can't do this." Batman nodded before excusing himself and walking off. At the same time, Ino ran up to Tenten, looking excited. "You guys kissed! Do you even know who that is?"

"No," Tenten said, touching her lips with a finger. Then she saw Neji in pants and a sweater. "Neji," she mumbled. She walked over to him. "Neji, you came," she said, trying to start a conversation.

Neji gave her a look. "Yeah I did come," he said softly.

"I'm glad you did." Tenten said, smiling.

"Want to dance?" Neji blurted out.

"Sure, let's go." Tenten said automatically. Ino watched as the two walked to the dance floor as the slow song continued. Tenten looked up into his lavender eyes and he looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "Neji," she breathed.

"Tenten," he muttered and they slowly leaned in to kiss.

When his lips met hers it felt like the whole world stopped. When her lips met his, her heart nearly stopped. Neji was the one to pull back, "Tenten, this wasn't supposed to happen."

"Then what is?" she asked.

"I'm sorry… I have to go," Neji muttered those last words as he walked quickly to the exit and disappeared. Tenten's eyes followed him but her body didn't move at all. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. She got up and ran all the way back home, her mind closed to all thoughts. Tenten was more confused than she had ever been before.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke as he held her, "Sasuke." Sasuke looked into her emerald eyes. They swayed back and forth like any couple there. "I love you," Sakura whispered.

Sasuke smiled at her before replying, "I love you too." Sakura smiled as she dug her head into his chest. For this couple all was well, until Temari walked over and tapped Sakura on the shoulder, "May I cut?" she asked.

"No," Sakura snapped, "Leave us alone, slut."

"Why don't you leave, whore? We all know you're not wanted by anyone here so you might as well leave," Temari said harshly.

"No, 'cause the guy you want is my boyfriend and I don't want to hear any bullshit. He wants me, so get over it," Sakura snapped.

"Sorry, Temari, Sakura's my date today," Sasuke said, frowning.

"You promised me a date," Temari pointed out.

"He said maybe now buzz off," Sakura said.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But Sasuke, I will see you later in my bedroom most likely… and slut? See you at a strip club," She said as she walked off into the crowd and disappeared.

"What a little bitch," Sakura mumbled.

"Well now it's just us two," Sasuke said.

"The way it should always be," Sakura said as she held onto Sasuke.

-------------------------------------

Well chapter two is done! I may not be writing as often seeing as though school's almost starting plus I have to finish my summerwork still. Alright now that that's over. Please Review! Thanks again to Charlotte.

1: Karen is not really his aunt but yeah...

2: Like the blue you see on copses in movies and what not.

Thanks!


	3. Truely Midnight Madness

Hello. This story is based on the best show ever. One Tree Hill. Although it will not be word for word. Also I will be starting from the 3rd season. This will actually be OOC. I'm sorry about that. I'm sure you can figure out who's who, but if you can't contact me and I will explain. Thanks for reading! This is my first story. Hope you enjoy!

Warning: AU.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto nor One Tree Hill and some of the characters I add in.

Thanks a lot to my beta Charlotte or as you might know her as **sabaku no katana**

Also note:

Neji and Tenten are engaged/married but broke it off and now they hate each other... Kinda.

Sakura and Ino are best friends and they currently live in the same apartment.

Sakura and Sasuke are dating.

Sasuke and Neji are half brothers related by the same father.

Ino's parents are dead. (Both Mothers are dead and her father was lost at sea during war.)

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

"**Yelling**"

**Sound effects and the date**

Although I may have not made this clear, Tenten is not a cheerleader yet. She was cheering before but she left the squad before she went on tour.

-----------------

When I look into the past all I see is sadness. When I look into the future, all is the same. But when I look closer I see a tiny light in the back and I know that everything will eventually be okay.

**November 4th 8:32 Am**

"What do you mean Mary can't cheer anymore?" exclaimed Sakura while crossing her bare arms. Yup, you guessed it; she was cold yet again. This time she wore a yellow halter top with a white skirt… in November. Ino nodded slightly, "Well you see her parents found out about her drug problem. Mary and her family left this morning."

"_No_! Who the hell is supposed to take her place?!"

"Um, maybe Temari since she's the only one left."

Sakura glared at Ino for even saying that. "No. I do not want that boyfriend-stealing _slut_ on my squad," Sakura said, putting an extra emphasis on "slut", while she paced back and forth in front of the gym after cheer practice.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Look, we have to or else we can't apply for competitions. Also, why do you insist on wearing such an outfit that you're going to freeze in?" Ino, on the other hand, was a smart person and wore black skinny jeans with a purple spaghetti strap tank top and checkered vans. She wore a thin black jacket as well. "We have to go to nationals this year!" Sakura exclaimed, "Also. I'm the captain of the cheerleading squad and I have to look hot."

"Exactly, that's why we need Temari."

"No."

"Who else is going to fill the spot? Tenten?" Ino said sarcastically.

"You, my friend, are a fucking genius!" Sakura exclaimed as she skipped off towards the tutoring center.

Ino shook her head and mumbled, "I wonder why I even suggested it." But followed Sakura into the tutoring center to find Tenten anyway.

Tenten was sitting at the table with a junior and discussing math with her. "… So all you really have to do is divide this and this and multiply it by this and voila! You have the magical answer," she was explaining, pointing to various different places on the worksheet.

"Oh my god Tenten you are like god! I so get this now!" The junior exclaimed as she hugged Tenten. Tenten laughed slightly and was about to continue but she looked at Ino and Sakura. "Tutor Girl! I thought I'd find you here. Sorry junior, I have to talk with my best friend in the whole wide world," Sakura said as she dragged Tenten out of the room.

"Sakura!" Tenten said while she poked her head inside, "Hold on a second Michelle." Tenten turned towards Sakura, "Yes Sakura?"

"Tutor Girl! Did I mention that I just heart your outfit today?" Sakura asked with a grin on her face. Tenten looked down to see that she was wearing true religion dark wash jeans with a white tube top. "It's nothing special Sakura," Tenten said while looking at Ino who shrugged.

"Well I love it anyways. Want to do me a huge favor?" Sakura asked.

"Well Sakura, do I have a choice?"

"Not really..." Sakura said while tailing off.

"What is it?" Tenten asked, "And hurry up; Michelle is waiting."

"Okay, please join the cheerleading squad!" Sakura begged.

"No, Sakura you know that I don't want to cheer anymore and I have more problems to deal with," Tenten said while brushing her bangs away from her face. Her hair was once again in buns, but her bangs were bothering her.

"Come on, Tenten, _please_? I need you! If you don't agree I have to add Temari on the squad," Sakura whined.

"Why don't you just add her and then find someone and then when you finally find someone tell Temari that you found someone else?" Ino asked.

"Great idea Ino! Although you're coming with me to tell Temari," Sakura said while dragging Ino to find Temari, "See ya later, Tenten."

"Good luck…" Tenten muttered as the two friends disappeared down the hall.

Sakura dragged Ino all around school trying to find Temari. When Sakura finally did find Temari she was talking to Sasuke. Sakura glared at Temari before speaking, "Temari right?" Temari looked over at Sakura and looked at Ino. "Yeah what do you want, slut?"

"Well I was going to offer you a spot on the team but I guess that can't happen because I'm too much of a slut," Sakura said with a small glare at Temari. She winked however towards Sasuke's direction and flashed a smile. Temari rolled her blue eyes and said, "Actually I will take the spot. Told you we'd keep in contact."

"Right, anyways we have practice this afternoon during lunch, seeing as Midnight Madness is in about a week," Sakura said looking Temari straight in the eye.

"Don't worry; I catch on fast," Temari said. Temari turned around and flashed a smile at Sasuke as she walked off. Sakura rolled her eyes as she looked at Sasuke, "So what were you talking about?"

"She just asked about basketball team and all that," Sasuke said.

"See, no harm at all, Sakura!" Ino said.

"Right, well then we should get to class right?" Sasuke said.

"Whatever," Sakura mumbled as the three of them walked off.

**November 4th 8:56 AM**

Neji had free period and he was just walking around the halls of Konoha High. He passed the tutoring center right when Tenten walked out. Neji looked at her and lavender eyes met chocolate eyes. "Neji," Tenten muttered. "Tenten," he said with a small nod. "I'm really sorry Neji," Tenten said.

"About my dad? Or about us?" Neji asked; his father had died recently. He had been driving home one night when a drunk driver hit him head-on. Both the drunk and Neji's father had been killed instantly.

"About everything," Tenten said, "I-I just wanted to let you know… that when I was on tour, there wasn't a day when I loved it more then I loved you," Tenten said.

"So what are you doing back here anyways? Are you performing in Konoha too?" Neji said changing the subject.

"He wanted me to become a solo artist and record records or something like that, but it didn't matter without you. None of it mattered without you." Neji raised his eyebrow as Tenten continued, "I made a lot of mistakes, Neji."

"That's right. If you left the tour for me you made another one. I'm not going back to you," Neji said coldly.

"Neji, remember when you took those pills and collapsed during your game? Well you made a mistake and I know that if you had a second choice you wouldn't do it again. I know I hurt you, but I promised myself if I could get you to listen, I would tell you that there was never a day on tour that I didn't think you were the best part of my life… of me."

"You can't just say that, Tenten, not after months of silence," Neji snapped, crossing his arms.

"Why not? It's the truth."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What about the day you signed those divorce papers?"

"The papers you initiated?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah! After I drove a thousand miles to see you and you didn't even call me when I left. That must've been a hell of an encore."

"Neji! You just walked away!"

"Well beats running away like you."

"I did call," Tenten said as she recalled back to the time she left a voicemail on his answering machine telling him how sorry she was.

"You called our answering machine Tenten!"

"Well I knew you'd hang up so I might as well leave a message!" Tenten shouted.

Neji shrugged, "Well I didn't even play it. I deleted you." Tenten gave him a hurt look. After a few seconds of silence Tenten spoke again, "Well then you deleted this, us. I was being childish and immature when I walked away from you for the tour. I fought back to come back here for all the wrong reasons. And I was being stubborn, and I can't take that back… although I wish I could." Neji just looked at her from time to time and giving small nods here and there. "Did I want to go? Yeah I loved it. I loved every night of it, but again I say, there wasn't a night where I loved it more than I loved you."

Neji just shook his head as he walked away from Tenten. Tenten watched him walk away, and then shook her head as she walked quickly back into the tutoring center.

**November 4th 12:45 PM**

"Okay team, this is Temari and she'll be on the team for a bit," Sakura said as she looked at the cheerleading team, "Well then let's show her the routine once and see if she catches on. If she doesn't, well, I guess she isn't Raven material…" Sakura walked over to the boom box and pressed the play button and loud pop music started playing. "Five… Six… Five-six-seven-eight!" Sakura counted as the squad started the dance. Three minutes and 40 seconds later Sakura stopped the music, "Great job team. Bethany, you lost it a bit near the end, so just work on that." Bethany nodded as Sakura looked at Temari, "Well, think you got it?" Temari laughed slightly before moving to the front of the whole squad. "Yup," Temari said, "Start the music." Sakura rolled her eyes as she pressed the play button anyways.

Another 3 minutes and 40 seconds later, Sakura stopped the music, "Alright, much better Bethany and Temari, I'm going to have to move you in the back, since you don't know the routine that well yet." Temari glared at Sakura for a few moments before stalking off to the back. Sakura played the music again.

**November 4th 1:25 PM**

"Doesn't sound that bad to me," Tenten said while she was jotting down notes for tutoring.

"No you're right it wasn't bad, it was horrible!" Sakura exclaimed, "The whole time she was trying to turn my squad members into her little minions!"

"Oh come on Sakura, it was not that bad," Ino said rolling her eyes.

"Ino's right, Sakura. Maybe she's just trying to be friendly," Tenten said.

"Friendly…? Like hell she was!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm sure it's going to be fine," Tenten said firmly.

"I agree with Tenten," Ino added.

"Fine, I'll drop it let's just get to class," Sakura grumbled as they went separate ways to their class.

**November 4th 9:56 PM**

Neji was lying in bed when he heard the door open. He looked over to see Tenten. "Sorry… your mom let me in," she said as she trailed off, "Just talk to me, Neji."

"I don't know what to say to you. A part of me just wants to say the words to hurt you. Just like the way you hurt me," Neji said as Tenten sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I _am_ hurting already, Neji," Tenten said.

Neji sat up. "Why? Because I made out with Shino? Because I turned my back on us and walked away? Oh wait. That was you."

Neji plopped down on his bed again. Tenten got up slowly and started to walk out of his door. "Tenten," Neji breathed.

Tenten turned around at started walking towards Neji. "Neji please. I just…" she trailed off as she jumped on the bed and slowly got on top of him, "Just… _please_… Talk to me." Tenten dug her head into Neji's neck and he felt tears pressed against his skin.

Neji wrapped his arms around her as she said over and over again, "I'm sorry." Tenten dug her head deeper and started to kiss his neck, cheek, and finally his lips. As they started to kiss Neji started to push her off, "Tenten, I'm sorry. I just can't do this. I'm sorry. You just need to go, okay? Please." Tenten sat up and gave him a hurt look just as Neji looked away. Tenten pushed herself up and sat on the bed again.

"I understand," She whispered softly and took a deep breath, "If you don't love me anymore." Tenten nodded once more as she started to turn and walk out of his room as she wiped away some of the tears that was threatening to pop out.

"That's what sucks Tenten. I still do love you. I always will," Tenten looked at him with hope in her eyes, "I just can't trust you." Tenten started to cry as she walked out of his room and out the door.

**November 7th 8:42 AM**

Sakura and Ino started walking towards the direction of the school from the parking lot. This time Sakura was smart and wore Seven jeans with a pink baby top. Ino on the other hand was wearing her own dark wash Sevens with a purple halter top and a black jacket wrapped around her upper body. They were walked towards the gym and Sakura was talking to Ino about Temari. Again. When they passed the gym they heard Tenten talking to Neji.

"Look, I can't do this Tenten," Neji said coldly as he started to wipe his face with a towel.

"What? Can't do what? Talk to me?" Tenten said as she started moving towards Neji her hands in her True Religion dark-wash jeans paired with a yellow tank top.

"Look, I've been avoiding you because I'm still mad Tenten. I don't see that changing anytime soon."

"Look, Neji. I want to ask you something and I don't want you to take it the wrong way, but I want to know what you want from me, from _us_. What are we now?"

"I don't know," Neji said shrugging.

"What do you want us to be?" Tenten asked with a hurt look on her face.

"I don't know, Tenten. I can't answer that right now."

"I can! I want us to be together," Tenten said.

"Why? I mean we're so far away from who we used to be why even bother anymore?"

"Because I love you," Tenten said. Neji sighed.

"Listen, basketball season is coming up and I want to concentrate on that. So you should do your thing, whether it's school, music or something other than me. 'Cause I really don't know when I'm going to be ready for us again. Or even if I'm ready for us at all," Neji said.

"Neji! God! Don't even say that," Tenten said slightly louder as she put her hands in her pockets again.

"Tenten I'm not saying that to be mean. Okay? I-I don't like hurting you. I'm just trying to be honest, the way you wanted it before." After a few moments of silence Ino and Sakura decided to walk away. "Wow I didn't know tutor girl was having so much trouble with Neji," Sakura muttered.

"It must suck," Ino said.

"Bet it does. I wonder when they're going to get back together anyways," Sakura said.

"Hopefully soon for Neji that is. I mean I guess I'm a bit pissed at Tenten for leaving Neji in the first place," Ino said.

"Oohh got feelings for Neji again?" Sakura said seeing as though Ino and Neji were dating before he even met Tenten.

"No." Ino said firmly, "Anyways I'm going the opposite way to class."

"Okay see you later," Sakura said waving.

Ino was walking around to her class when she saw Neji. "So what are you doing over here on this side of school?" She asked.

"Going to P.E.," Neji said.

"Whoa by going to a different way you've never used before? You're dodging Tenten," Ino said.

"Well how'd you first deal with it after we first broke up? Except when right after you tried to hook up with Sasuke," Neji said as Ino smacked him in the arm. "No seriously, how'd you deal with it having to see me everyday?"

"Really? The only thing I missed was skipping algebra and making out in my car. As much as I loved kissing you, algebra was worse," Ino said laughing. As they started walking towards their class they came face-to-face with Sakura and Tenten. Naruto came in between them and started yelling, "Well it's Neji and Tenten face-to-face again! Will she destroy him yet again?" They all exchanged looks at each other and then towards Naruto as the bell rang.

**BRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG**

They gave Naruto one last weird look before going to their first class.

**November 7th 10:57 AM**

Tenten walked into the boy's locker room and into Neji's coach's office, Kakashi. "Hey coach," She said uneasily.

"Well, well if it isn't Tenten. Back from tour yet?" said Kakashi looking at Tenten.

"Okay, well I just wanted to ask you a favor," Tenten said.

"Yes?"

"I know I'm not Neji's favorite person right now and he kinda looks up to you and well I just wanted to know if you could talk to him."

"I'm a basketball coach, not Dr. Phil. I can't deal with your problems. Besides I should be happy, I mean my star player is focusing on basketball and not his love life. We have a championship to win this year," Kakashi said as he was writing in his binder.

"Right, sorry then," Tenten said as she started to walk out.

"Wait, take this," Kakashi said handing her a slip.

"What is it?' Tenten asked.

"Detention," Kakashi said simply.

Tenten's mouth opened, "Why?"

"Last time I checked, this was the boy's locker room," Kakashi said. Tenten's mouth opened wider as she looked at the slip and Kakashi. She shook her head as she walked out.

**November 7th 3:15 PM**

Tenten walked into room 62 as she handed her detention slip to Kakashi and shook her head again as she started to move down to the back of the room. At the same time Neji walked in with his detention slip and looked at Tenten. "What are you doing here?"

"Detention," Kakashi said as he took Neji's slip.

"What, are we the only two who got in trouble today?" Neji asked looking at Kakashi. A freshman walked in with a sandwich in his hands. "Shoo," Kakashi said. The freshman walked away. Neji rolled his eyes as he sat down a row in front and a couple chairs away from Tenten.

Kakashi looked at them as Neji shook his head and Tenten looked at him. Kakashi sighed as he continued, "Today we'll allow talking. I believe you two have some catching up to do." Tenten smiled at him softly. Kakashi walked out and all was heard was silence.

**November 8th 8:56 AM**

Sasuke and Tenten were walking to school together. "So how did detention go?" Sasuke asked.

"Well it was punishment. Neji looked at me once when I dropped my pencil and then after that he just kept silent and stared at the clock the whole hour," Tenten said sighing as she pulled up her backpack. Tenten was wearing a green t-shirt with a rainbow on it and Seven jeans with her hair up again. Sasuke on the other hand was wearing a red polo shirt and jeans. Tenten sighed as she walked past a group of girls. One of the girls got up and said, "Excuse me aren't you Kelly Clarkson?" Tenten looked over and saw that it was a girl in her math class, Sue. She glared at Sue and said, "Look you want to try and say that to my face?" Sue got up and walked towards Tenten. "You like to sing about stars," Sue said referring to one of Tenten's songs, "Maybe you'd like to see some?" Sue started to push Tenten.

Tenten growled as she started to push back, "I've never done anything to you!"

Kakashi grabbed Tenten and Sue's arm, "Hey! Break it up." Sue smirked as she grabbed her stuff and walked off with her posse. Kakashi looked over at Tenten and said, "And I'll see you in detention." Kakashi then walked off. Tenten growled as she looked at Sasuke, "Do you believe this? I've never done anything to her." Sasuke just shrugged as they started walking to class.

**November 8th 12:56 PM**

"Wow, Tutor Girl, that must suck," Sakura said as she slid on her jacket over her tank top and jeans. Ino nodded as she took off her jacket to reveal a black long sleeve shirt with jeans. "I know! And now I'm stuck in detention again!"

"Wow okay, well as much as that sucks, Tutor Girl, I still haven't found a sub for Temari and Midnight Madness is in… like… 2 days!"

"Well then I guess Temari's going to have to stay on the squad. Well at least until you find a sub," Ino said.

"Yup. Well I better go back to the tutoring center," Tenten said as she walked off towards the tutoring center before Sakura could even say anything.

"How'd she know I was going to ask her to join?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno, lucky guess?" Ino said sarcastically. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned around only to see Temari flirting with Sasuke.

"Not again! That bitch is on the hunt again! With my Sasuke, too!" Sakura exclaimed looking at Ino.

"Yeah, Sakura. Shocker," Ino said rolling her eyes.

"That better be sarcasm Ino," Sakura said as she glared at Temari again.

**BRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG**

"Well too late now. Right, Sakura?" Ino asked as they headed towards class.

"Sure," Sakura said with a frown.

**November 8th 3:15 PM**

Tenten walked in detention again and sat down in the same spot and put her head on her backpack. Neji was sitting in the same spot as well except he was working on his English homework. "So I heard you knocked out Sue's teeth," Neji said.

"Where'd you hear that?" Tenten asked as she lifted her head.

"Oh…around…"

"Wow, rumors go around fast. You know I've faced some tough crowds on the road but nothing beats the hostility when I walk down the halls," Tenten said as she sighed. Neji laughed slightly as Tenten continued, "I mean, what'd I do anyways? Those girls don't even know me."

"It's high school. They don't need a reason. Try missing the winning shot at a home game, you'll feel hatred at a whole new level."

"Yeah, I guessed I never thought about it that way," Tenten said. Neji gave her a small smile and she smiled back.

"Nej-"

"I should get back to this," he said as she started to flip through his English textbook, "I don't have a tutor anymore." Tenten sighed as she put her head back on her backpack for the rest of the detention.

**November 8th 6:38 PM**

Neji was in his house and was looking through a small brown box filled with stuff he packed when Tenten left. He picked up a small heart shaped vase with the words 'Our Wedding Day' on it. Neji thought back to the day they got married on the beach. Neji put the vase back into the box and decided to do something. He got up and walked all the way to their old apartment. He sighed as he rang the doorbell.

Tenten was talking to Sasuke on the other side and she opened the door only to see Neji. "H-Hey," She said uneasily.

"Nice place," Neji said sarcastically, "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah," Tenten said, "Hey Sasuke I'm just going to take a walk with Neji. Stay here or leave, whatever you want."

Tenten walked out of her apartment and followed Neji to walk around Konoha. Neji and Tenten were walking around when he started talking, "Look. I've been doing some thinking… about us. And what we're going to do. And I still have the divorce papers and if we get a divorce then that'll mean that we don't love each other, and that'll be a lie. We had a lot of great times together, Tenten, and I don't want to pretend that we didn't."

"Neither do I," Tenten said.

"But I still think that we should get the divorce," Neji said.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"Well it said that we have to be separate for a year so I think we should wait and see what happens between then."

"I love you, Neji," whispered Tenten while Neji looked down, "I know we'll work it out and by a year. Things will work out for us again."

"Maybe. Maybe not. I guess we'll have to see," Neji said. Tenten gave him a hurt look as he walked off.

**November 9th 12:56 PM**

Tenten was relaxing on a Saturday morning until Sakura walked in and started to talk to her. "Come on you have to join the squad! Midnight Madness is tonight! Please, please, _PLEASE_?" Sakura begged.

"Will it get you to shut up?" Tenten asked.

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Fine," Tenten said as Sakura squealed and glomped Tenten. "You are a life saver!" Sakura squealed.

"Now get off me," Tenten said laughing. Sakura grinned as she sat down on the coach while Tenten was on the floor. Tenten was strumming her guitar and was trying to write a song.

"For he's a jolly good fellow," Sakura sang.

Tenten stopped and groaned and glared at Sakura. "Sorry, sorry," Sakura said.

"I can't get this stupid song!" Tenten groaned.

"I haven't mentioned this in forever, but back at the masquerade ball I saw you and Neji kiss."

"Yeah, but I also kissed this Batman dude and I'm pretty sure it was Neji too," Tenten said as she put down her guitar.

"So maybe you have a chance?"

"Yeah, I hope."

"I'm pretty sure," Sakura said.

"So how's it with you and Sasuke?"

"A bit shaky since Temari came into the picture," Sakura said.

"That sucks," Tenten said.

"Yeah anyways I was talking to Sasuke and he said that they're just friends but whatever," Sakura said shrugging.

"Well isn't that supposed to be good?" Tenten asked.

"Well I guess but... well I don't know," Sakura sighed.

"Hey, by the way, is Ino still mad at me for leaving?"

"Well she's not mad that you left her, she was mad that you left Neji and came back and pretended like nothing happened."

"But something did happen!"

"And she said something about being friendly to you but then when she thought it over she realized that you were wrong."

"But that's not fair!" Tenten protested.

"Well, Tenten, Ino isn't very fair at all."

"Guess so," Tenten sighed.

"Well I better get going tutor girl," Sakura said as she got up.

"Yeah, I'm going to go down and talk to Neji about the masquerade ball," Tenten said as she locked the door and walked down the stairs. Tenten and Sakura started walking opposite ways.

Tenten stopped in front of Karen's cafe and whispered, "Please be here." She walked in and she spotted Neji. Tenten sat down next to him, "Hey, I was hoping I would catch you. Look I just wanted to talk about the masquerade ball on Halloween."

"It wasn't that big of a deal anyways," Neji said.

Tenten looked at him, "It was to me."

Neji sighed, "It was a nice moment Tenten. It's over now. Look I have to go. I'm meeting someone."

Tenten just sighed as she watched Neji walk away and out of the door.

Neji walked to the nearest bar and sat down. He had received a phone call from Sakura before he met with Tenten and he arranged a meeting with someone. Someone took the seat in front of him. Neji looked up and saw Shino. "Well, well… we meet again," Shino said as he sat down.

"Thanks for coming," Neji said.

"How can I not?" Shino asked as he looked at the sandwich Neji was eating, "So what can I do for you?"

Neji sighed, "You can help Tenten with her music." Shino laughed slightly. "I'm serious. Apparently she's hit some kind of slump," Neji said.

"And you care why?"

"Because she loves it and I love her," Neji said.

"Wow, how heroic," Shino said sarcastically, "Or maybe just completely stupid. I mean, why call me?"

"Because even though you're an ass, Tenten's music came a long way with you. Also you told me that you'd do anything to help her. This is it."

"Look, not that I don't love second chances, but what makes you think you can trust me?"

"I don't, but Tenten does," Neji said thinking back to when Shino and Tenten made out and when she left to go on tour, "Besides, if you touch her I'll crush you."

Shino smirked slightly as he sat back, "Well this is going to cost you. I mean we got studio space, my time which is really worth a lot, and I'm kinda digging that watch."

"Don't fuck with me, Shino."

"Alright, tell you what. Give me what's left of this sandwich and I'm in," Shino said as he took Neji's sandwich and took a bite.

"Alright, it's a deal. But keep this between me and you." Shino stuck out his hand and Neji slowly reached towards it and shook his hand. Shino was smirking slightly.

**November 9th 8:56 PM**

Tenten was walking with Sakura into the gym for warm-ups. Sakura smirked as she pushed open the door. "Hey everyone, this is Tenten. She'll be on the team permanently. So that means Temari isn't on the team."

All the girls gave Sakura a look that totally read "We want her on the team." Sakura sighed as she continued, "Well the routine won't work with an extra person anyways."

"Actually it can. I'll just be up front and watch me for the changes," Temari said slyly as she passed Sakura and hooked arms with Tenten, "Come on girls, let's stretch." All the girls followed Temari out the door.

"Okay what the hell just happened!?" Sakura shouted.

Tenten shrugged while Ino just got up. "Let's go," Sakura growled.

Neji was in the Konoha Ravens basketball uniform. "Look, Tenten's like a sister to me and I will not accept it if you break her heart," Sasuke said to Neji.

"She started it," Neji said coldly.

"You know she's hurting inside now that you left her," Sasuke said.

"Once again… she started it."

"And now the night you've been waiting for," Tsunade announced, "It's Midnight Madness!"

Music started and the cheerleading squad got up and started their routine. Then the commentator, Naruto, started talking, "Sakura Haruno has already got the squad in midseason shape, and let's give it up for the new cheerleaders, Tenten Hyuuga and Temari!" About 1/4 of the way Temari smirked as she muttered, "Showtime." Temari got in front of Sakura blocking her so no one could see her. Sakura, who was behind Temari, growled. In the routine Temari was supposed to turn around and when she did she came face-to-face with Sakura. "Don't push me, bitch," Sakura said.

"Don't push me, bitch," Neji said to Sasuke behind the banner.

"Why? You going to do something about it?" Sasuke countered back.

"Oh, I'm just getting started," Temari said to Sakura as she walked up in front and started to do a bunch of back and front walkovers.

Sakura glared at her as Temari turned in a circle and faced her. Temari started to move her body now. "Cool it! This isn't the pole dancing you do on the weekends!" Sakura shouted as she turned Temari around. Temari glared at her as she continued her walkovers. Temari walked over towards Sakura and kicked the air really close to Sakura's face. Just as the music stopped Temari did the splits in front of Sakura. She glared at her and pretended to smile at the crowd. The crowd started to cheer. As Temari stood up, she faced Sakura, still smirking. Sakura pushed her, "What is your problem?"

Temari pushed her back, "You're the one with the problem. You danced like a cripple. Nice splits though, bet you practice spreading your legs."

"I also have a lot of practice making fists you wanna see?" Sakura said as she glared.

"Sakura, you don't scare me," Temari said as she looked Sakura up and down, "I mean, it's not like I'm a cookie and you're a doughnut.

Sakura forced out a laugh as she continued to glare at Temari.

"And now, the team that's going to lead us to nationals this year… the Konoha Ravens!" Tsunade shouted.

At the same time, Neji and Sasuke were still fighting. "You're just pretty much like Shino," Sasuke said. Neji glared at Sasuke as he threw a punch that came in contact with Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke pushed him through the banner and hit him in the jaw. Neji threw another punch back at Sasuke. The whole team jumped on Sasuke and Neji trying to stop their fighting.

"What happened?" Ino asked as she looked over at Temari who was in front of Sakura.

"Who knows? Maybe someone was being a full on diva skank," Sakura said.

"You'd know," Temari said.

Sakura held up her hand and slapped Temari. Temari forced out a laugh as Ino's mouth opened and Sakura continued to glare at her. "You just brought yourself a nose job," Temari said as she punched Sakura. Ino then jumped Temari and Sakura got up and started to fight Temari too. The girls on the squad dove down to try and stop those two.

"Sasuke Uchiha just threw a roundhouse at Neji Hyuuga's jaw! And over by the cheerleaders, Sakura Haruno is choking the new girl! There's a hair pull and an eye poke! Oh and there's a kick to the groin!" Naruto commented as Ino threw a kick towards the mascot, "Now this is truly Midnight Madness!" And the fight continued between the guys and on the other side the fight between the girls.

**November 9th 10:30 PM**

Sasuke was in his car after the fight with Neji and he was looking forward when he felt arms behind him. He was about to turn around when her heard, "So that was one hell of a fight eh? Crazy night eh? Thought you might be in for a little bit more fun."

"Temari?" He asked as he turned around only to wish that he hadn't because there was Temari naked in his backseat. "Look, Temari, I have a girlfriend," Sasuke said. Temari wrapped his arms around him, "I know, I know." Sasuke was about to push her off when there was a tap at the backseat window. Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura. Temari groaned as she unrolled the backseat window.

"Please, naked in the backseat is so last year it's like two years ago." She glared at Sasuke as she started to walk away. Sasuke jumped out of the car, "It's not what it looks like!"

"Well I'm pretty sure it looks like a slut was about to kiss my boyfriend, so I don't know what you're really doing."

"Look I don't get why you're so upset. Just yesterday you told me that you were thinking of breaking up!"

"No! What I wanted was for you to fight back and start being sweet to me again and erase that thought away from my mind! I wanted you to say that you'd rather be alone than without me."

"How was I supposed to know that?!"

"I don't know… you just are! One more thing." Sakura walked towards the car and saw that Temari had gotten dressed again. She looked at Temari and punched her in the face. Sakura bent down so they could see eye-to-eye. "Don't ever hit me again bitch," Sakura said pointing at Temari.

She looked over at Sasuke and gave him a look, "We're over. Have fun with Little Miss Slut."

-------------------------------

So I finished the chapter. Yay! Haha. Well again I say please review, thanks. Every author is happy when someone reviews. - Thankies again to Charlotte.

**Review please!**


	4. Pick your guy Ladies

Hello. This story is based on the best show ever. One Tree Hill. Although it will not be word for word. Also I will be starting from the 3rd season. This will actually be OOC. I'm sorry about that. I'm sure you can figure out who's who, but if you can't contact me and I will explain. Thanks for reading! This is my first story. Hope you enjoy!

Warning: AU.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto nor One Tree Hill and some of the characters I add in.

Thanks a lot to my beta Charlotte or as you might know her as **sabaku no katana**

Also note:

Neji and Tenten are engaged/married but broke it off and now they hate each other... Kinda.

Sakura and Ino are best friends and they currently live in the same apartment.

Sakura and Sasuke are dating.

Sasuke and Neji are half brothers related by the same father.

Ino's parents are dead. (Both Mothers are dead and her father was lost at sea during war.)

Shino took Tenten on tour and kept persisting even though she said no. She finally went.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

"**Yelling**"

**Sound effects and the date**

Although I may have not made this clear, Tenten is not a cheerleader yet. She was cheering before, as a subsitute for the tournament, but she left the squad before she went on tour.

Thanks to

Oo.cherry-chan.oO

Malfunctioning Malfoy 'A.ATD'

for being the only ones who reviewed me.

You guys made me want to write the following chapters and not kill myself.

So unless you guys want me dead, review please!

-----------------

As life moves on I realize that not everything revolves around just one thing and there are many things in life to enjoy. Not everything revolves around sports, girls, guys, studying. You can do everything all at once if you please. Some people however still try to hold onto what they cannot. Some people get their hearys broken over that one small reason because of that there is heartbreaks all over the nation.

**November 10th 7:15 AM**

Tenten was in the CD store and sighed as she flipped through the CD cases. She stopped at the A section and saw Shino's CD. She picked it up slowly and then someone took it from her hands. She looked up to see Shino.

"Want my autograph?" Shino asked.

"God," Tenten muttered.

"I knew you wanted to see me so badly," Shino said as he walked to the other side of her, "So how's life as a married woman?"

"Okay, what are you doing here Shino? Why are you messing with me again?"

"Truthfully? I was thinking we should make another hit song again," Shino said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" she shouted, "This was what messed up me and Neji's relationship in the first place!"

"Come on Tenten. You and I make the best music together and you know that. Remember?"

"Yeah! I remember exactly what happened. Every single detail! Do you?"

"Okay so things weren't that easy for you but if you set all that shit aside-"

"That other shit was my lover and my marriage," Tenten said glaring at Shino.

"Come on Tenten. Me and you again, the music and the studio. Only music. I promise."

Tenten looked at him for a long time.

**November 10th 7:30 AM**

Neji was shooting hoops at the river court. Shino sat at the bleachers, watching. "She said no?" Neji asked.

"Yeah and some other things," Shino said, "That girl has a nasty attitude when she wants to."

"So you just gave up?" Neji asked, "I mean, that wasn't what I saw last time."

"That's unfair," Shino protested. Neji rolled his light lavender eyes.

"And- Okay so that was the truth, but listen. You know I hate to get into people's relationships." Neji gave him a look.

"But, Tenten wants you and I just don't get it at all. Why is it so important to you that we make music together again anyways?"

"I have my reasons, Shino," Neji said as he bounced the basketball again and took a shot from the free throw line. The ball went in easily.

"Are you going to share it with me anytime soon?" Shino asked as he got up from the bleachers.

"Music was such a big part of Tenten's life and you and I know that. Without it, she's just not Tenten," Neji said.

"So what? She gets her music back and you get her back?" Shino asked.

"No, that's not what this is about. This is just all about Tenten."

"Well, it's not like this matters anyways. She's not going to go for it at all."

"We'll see," Neji said as she started to dribble the basketball again.

"Whatever you say," Shino said laughing. Shino reached out to get the basketball, "We could make a good team."

"You can play?" Neji asked.

"Course I can," Shino started dribbling and then took the shot from the left side of the free throw line. He released the ball and it went over the headboard and onto the streets. Neji raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey! What makes you think I wasn't aiming there?" Shino asked, "See ya later." With that said Shino walked out of the River court and into the cafe.

**November 10th 8:05 AM**

Neji sighed as he knocked on the door to Tenten's apartment. She opened the door, "Hey! I wasn't expecting you. Come on in."

Neji walked into his old apartment and sat down on the couch.

"I can't stay long, there was just something that I really need to talk to you about."

"Shino? I just wanted to let you know that I had nothing to do with him coming back to Konoha. I would never ever work with him again"

"Actually, I think you should."

"What?!"

"He's great with you and your music Tenten. And I think that you should focus on that right now."

"Neji! That's what killed our love! Do you remember how jealous you were?"

"Yeah, and that's just it. I told you that I need to trust you again. This is the golden opportunity."

"So it's like a test?" Tenten asked.

"Call it whatever you want. If you work with Shino and start to like him again then, I guess I'll have my answer."

"That's ridiculous! This is so unfair!"

"Probably not, but I'll say it again. This is your chance," Neji said as she started walking out.

She sighed and then she grabbed her guitar and notes and started walking to the Cafe and she saw him.

"Get your guitar and wipe that stupid smile on your face," Tenten snapped as she sat down next to him.

**November 10th 8:56 AM**

After Midnight Madness Sakura tried to avoid Temari and Temari tried to avoid her. Everything was well. Well at least for now. Ino and Sakura were walking to school. Ino was wearing a black t-shirt that had 'You looked better on Myspace' on it and Sevens jeans. Sakura on the other hand was in a pink spaghetti strap tank top and True Religion jeans. "What so what's the damage report on you and Sasuke again?" Ino asked.

"Let's see, one boy, one car, one sleazebag in the backseat and one Sakura Haruno pissed off," Sakura said.

"Oh! Temari stole your move!" Ino exclaimed thinking back to the first time she introduced Sasuke and Sakura to each other and Sakura was in his backseat naked as well.

"It just made me hella pissed off at Sasuke, but I guess I have to act natural," Sakura said.

"Well yeah, kinda," Ino said as she laughed silently.

"Not funny!" Sakura whined.

"Sure it is," Ino said looking modest. Sakura rolled her eyes as she played with the silver hoop earrings she had on. She and Ino neared the school and she saw Sasuke. "There he is," whispered Ino. Sakura walked up to him, "Hey there."

"Hi," he said, knowing that it was no use talking to her about last night.

"What is this?" Sakura asked looking at the posters that he was posting up. The poster read 'Fantasy Basketball League'.

"Oh, it's for my fantasy league," he said.

"Sounds kinky," Sakura said.

"Basketball league," Sasuke said.

"Sounds lame," she said.

"Well there's a draft where you pick from a list of NBA players and build your own ideal fantasy team."

"So you get to pick and choose from a big group of hot athletic guys? Definitely take that back, not lame. Although you know there are other things to fantasize about."

"Well I don't really have a girlfriend, what else is there?" Sakura looked away after Sasuke said that. Sasuke and Sakura started walking into the halls of Konoha High. Right when they walked in, they saw Bethany and Mitsuki yelling at each other.

"Liar! You knew I was going to ask Takeshi out and you sniped him!" Mitsuki exclaimed as she pushed Bethany around.

"Look, just because he's in your car that doesn't mean I can't grab him before you get to the check out line," Bethany said as she brushed her blonde hair that was in her face.  
"Check this out!" Mitsuki said as she started to push Bethany. Bethany started pushing back and then they both started to tug on each other's hair. "Bethany!" Sakura shouted, "Mitsuki! Stop this right now!"

"Can't really blame them, I mean they watched their cheer captain go Kung Fu Hustle at Midnight Madness and they all want to look like Sakura," Temari said as she stood next to Sakura looking at the two girls and then up and down Sakura's outfit, "Course that would mean a trip to Goodwill."

Sakura glared at her. "Hey Sasuke," Temari said before she walked away. Sasuke held up two hands as he walked towards the opposite way. Then there was a whistle. Everyone turned around to see Kakashi, "That's enough Paris and Nicole. If I wanted to watch two cheerleaders wrestle I would turn on the tape of Midnight Madness last night."

"It's okay coach, I can handle them," Sakura said.

"As a matter of fact after your little fight after Midnight Madness, Tsunade and I had a little meeting. Another fight like this," Kakashi said pointing to the two girls, "And there won't be a cheerleading squad in Konoha High this year. So get a hold of your team, Sakura, otherwise you'll be cheering for the chess team." Sakura fumed and did the best thing that came to mind. She grabbed Kakashi's whistle and blew into it, hard.

"Squad meeting now!" Sakura demanded pointing to the gym. All the girls on the team slowly followed Mitsuki and Bethany into the gym and onto the bleachers.

"What are we here for?" Ino asked.

"Why? Because this team sucks!" Sakura said.

Everyone gave her weird looks.

"No, I meant keeping one guy without having someone steal him. This team has boy problems!" Sakura yelled.

"You're telling me," Tenten said dryly.

"What are you talking about? You don't have a guy!" Temari shouted.

"Stop fighting!!!" Sakura yelled. There was finally silence. Temari rolled her eyes at Sakura.

"Look, this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to make a fantasy boy draft where everyone picks a guy and gets to go on a date with him. So if they take your guy, too bad. Okay?"

"Yes captain," the girls murmured.

"Well then, I'm going to pick who goes first and what not," Sakura said. She started to point to people.

"Ino, first. I'll go second. Bethany, third. Tenten fourth, Temari fifth," Sakura said and then started pointed to random people and shouted out numbers.

"Well then. The fantasy boy Draft picking will be at me and Tenten's apartment tomorrow night 6 PM sharp," Sakura said.

**BRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG!**

"Alright, see you ladies later!" Sakura shouted as everyone started rushing to class.

Ino sat down next to Sakura, "Free period?"

"Yup."

Ino got up and followed Sakura out of the gym.

**November 10th 12:56 PM**

Tenten stood behind a pole while she waited for Neji to come out of the gym. She finally saw him in jeans and a white polo. She took a deep breath and came out behind the pole and pretended to run into him.

"Oh, hey… I'm sorry," Tenten said as she smiled at him and started to walk with him, "By the way, I have no idea what happened between you and Sasuke. And I hope that you guys get back to the way you guys used to be."

"This was what it used to be like."

"I mean before I left," Tenten said as she continued to walk, "Besides, what were you fighting about anyways?"

"You," he said. Tenten sighed heavily.

"So now you're a cheerleader?" Neji asked trying to change the subject.

"Sakura wanted me to and she needed my help. I mean, I guess it's good that I get to see more of you though. It's okay with you right? I mean not like I need your permission or anything."

"You don't, but next time you want to talk to me? Just talk to me, don't pretend to run into me," Tenten laughed sheepishly as he continued, "I mean, it's not like I want to play games."

"Uh-huh and challenging me to work with Shino again isn't?"

"Yeah, I guess that is fair," Neji said as he laughed, "How is it anyways?"

"Eh, gave him something."

"Don't sleep on your music, Tenten. It's a huge part of you." And with that said, he walked off towards the guys.

"And so were you," she whispered after him.

Her phone rang and she looked at the caller ID. It was Shino.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Your song sucks!" Shino yelled.

"What do you mean it sucks?! I worked my ass off on that song."

"I mean it sucks so bad, I'm starting to wonder if I can un-hear and read a song!"

"Well maybe it's you who sucks?"

"Yeah maybe. Lemme think about that...NO! Well the one good thing about it, besides the fact that the song is over, is now that the crap left you maybe you can finally write something good. Write the truth. How were things with Neji?"

Tenten opened her mouth but shut it again before speaking, "I'm not talking about that with you."

"Sucks that bad eh?"

"Things are fine."

"No, I don't think so. And until you deal with that your music is going to suck ass."

She hung up on Shino and continued walking.

**November 10th 4:57 PM**

Tenten was in the cafe and she was putting the names of famous singers, using the magnetic tiles, on a map for Karen. Shino walked in.

"I wonder if it's possible to un-meet a person," Tenten snapped.

"Hey! I was just being honest. Like the great songwriters and singers behind you. Like you need to be."

Tenten slammed her cup on the counter.

"Look, look at those names. Almost all of them wrote about their real life and everything. Some guy wrote about his family. That's what you need to do."

"Okay fine. I'll write a song about the biggest jackass I know. Shino."

"Whoa," Shino said as he grabbed a magnetic name he made and put it on Konoha, "You know, you didn't put my name up there"

Tenten turned around to see what Shino was doing and she looked at the magnetic tile he put up. It read 'Tenten'.

"What are you doing Shino?! That wall is for great singers/musicians."

"I know."

"I do not belong up here," Tenten said as she tried peeling it off, but she had no luck.

"If you stop running from your problems and emotions and start writing about that, one day you might."

Tenten put her hand down and Shino walked away and out of the cafe.

**November 11th 10:36 AM**

"So you ready for this draft thing?" Ino asked Neji as they walked to their class together. Neji was wearing a blue and red polo shirt with jeans again and Ino was wearing just a simple black t-shirt with dark-wash Seven jeans.

"Yeah, about that. Any chance I won't get picked?"

"Yeah, highly doubt it. Well, I'm first pick and you'll be safe with Sakura and Bethany and then fourth is your wife."

"Yeah."

"Look, if you're not ready to go on a date with Tenten, I guess I could pick you. But it's your choice. You tell me. Do you want Tenten to pick you or not?"

**November 11th 1:36 PM**

Tenten changed from her practice uniform into her orange tank top with jewels on it over a white 1-inch strap tank top and dark-wash True Religion jeans. She grabbed her pom-poms and put them in her bag along with her white cheer shoes.

"Hey Tenten," Bethany said.

"Hey."

"Um, How are things with you and Neji?" She asked.

"Um… complicated, but I'm not going to give up on him any time soon."

"You go Tenten," Bethany said smiling as she turned back to the rest of the girls, "He's a no-go, girls."

A chorus of 'Awwws' followed.

"Bethany! Neji's my husband! You can't seriously be thinking of drafting him," Tenten said as Ino walked over and put an arm around Bethany.

"Yeah, Tenten's right. You can't draft him."

"Uh thanks Ino," Tenten said.

"Because I am and I have first pick," Ino finished.

Tenten shook her head as she filed out of the gym and went to class.

**November 11th 5:56 PM**

Everyone was piling around in Tenten and Sakura's apartment.

"Cookie?" Sakura asked as she held up the plate of what looked like very, _very_ burnt cookies.

Ino slowly reached for one and took it.

"They're fresh baked cookies," Sakura said.

"Sure," some of the girls said as they reached for the cookie. One of the girls, Haruka, took the cookie and took a bite out of it.

She cringed, wrinkled her nose, and spit it out on her hand and used the cookie as a coaster for her iced tea.

"Hey!" Sakura said as Tenten walked in.

Tenten walked over to the counter and stood next to Ino.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're wasting your time drafting Neji. I can't stop you from picking him, but I just wanted to let you know, I'm not going anywhere, Ino, and Neji and I are meant to be together. You know that, I know that, and one day Neji's going to know it to." Tenten walked away from the table.

Sakura looked down at the cookies after Haruka told her they tasted awful. She poked them with her index finger and pouted slightly. The door opened to reveal Temari with a platter of red, white, and blue frosted cupcakes, "Anyone want any?" Everyone started to crowd around her and took a cupcake. Sakura glared at her. Tenten took the platter and walked it over to the kitchen.

Ino walked over to Sakura while Temari was talking to them about the hot guy she met. "So you two bury the hatchet?" Ino asked.

"I'm about to bury it in her throat!" Sakura growled as she walked off.

Temari was talking to Bethany and was looking at the necklace on her neck. "Cute," Temari said.

"Thanks. Sakura gave it to me," Bethany said.

"So anyways you know how Sakura said we could trade if we wanted to?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna trade my fifth pick for your third one and this necklace?"

"Hmm...Well Five is bigger then three so okay!" Bethany said as she took off the necklace and handed it to Temari.

Sakura walked over to the kitchen and put the cookies back on the counter while Tenten was putting the cupcakes on plates.

"So, considering I'm an honor student. How many years do you think I'll get for stabbing someone… say… Ino, with this giant fork?"

"Whoa, okay, Let's not keep sharp objects around the house," Sakura said as she grabbed the fork from Tenten.

"I know this thing with Neji and Ino sucks for you, but I need your help in bringing Temari to her knees. Okay, Ironic I know, but here's the plan. I'm going to snipe her pick."

"Okay, what do you need from me?" Tenten asked.

"Temari's fifth pick and you are fourth. I need you to pick Sasuke so that she can't and I get to screw her over."

"Well, if I can't get Neji i might as well pick Sasuke."

Sakura grinned as she walked up to the board with all the girl's names on it and a blank space next to it.

"Welcome to the first annual Konoha Fantasy Boy Draft!" Sakura said, "Ino, you get the first pick. Whose this years first draft pick going to be?"

Ino looked over at Tenten who gave her a look she sighed, "Naruto Uzumaki." Tenten smiled slightly.

"Okay Sakura, you're next," Bethany said.

"Okay," She looked at Temari and said, "Shino Aburame."

"Bethany?" Sakura asked.

"Actually-" Bethany said.

"There's been a trade. I know have third pick," Temari said, "I mean, you said we could trade."

"But-" Sakura started.

"And I want Sasuke Uchiha."

"But-But-"

Tenten cut Sakura off, "I want Neji!"

"But!"

Now everyone shouted out different names while cutting Sakura off.

"But!"

More names cut Sakura off again.

"This is great!" Bethany said, "We all got who we wanted." Sakura gave a death glare.

"Bethany, can we talk?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Sure!" Bethany said. Sakura grabbed her arm when the corner of her eye saw the necklace that she gave to Bethany. She narrowed her eyes and pushed Bethany to sit down by the kitchen counter. "Okay, Why would you trade Temari your third pick and my necklace for her fifth pick?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well duh, because five is higher then three..." Bethany began then took a small pause, "Oh..."

"Yeah! Oh. Thanks Bethany," Sakura said.

"Sorry, geez," Bethany said before skipping back to the group. Sakura glared at her back while Tenten sat down next to her.

"Not the plan you wanted?" Tenten asked.

"No. All thanks to Bethany and that boyfriend stealing bitch, Temari."

"Well, that does suck..." Tenten said, "But at least some of us got who we wanted, right?"

"Thanks for the support," Sakura said dryly, "Now I'm stuck with Shino."

"You did pick him," Tenten pointed out.

"Not the point Tenten!"

Temari walked over and smiled sweetly, "It's so great that you thought of this Sakura. I mean now we all got who we wanted, right?"

Sakura gave her a glare. If looks could kill, which it couldn't, Temari would be dead.

**November 11th 8:59 PM**

Sakura was looking at the big board while she was lying on the couch with her laptop on her lap. She was typing the results of the fantasy boy draft. On her computer read

'Ino-Naruto

Sakura-Shino

Temari-'

Her index finger was right above the 'S'. She debated on whether or not she should finish it. She took a deep breath and typed out 'Sasuke.'

She finished the rest of the list and printed it. She looked back at the list that was printed and took a long look at it. Sakura took the paper and made more copies of it and closed her laptop. She placed the lists in her pink backpack to give to the rest of the girls at school the next day.

-------------------------

Another chapter. - Wow I'm updating faster then usual. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter though. I was finishing up my Summerwork and trying to write this and roleplay at the same time. Haha. Well Charlotte's back and in action to be my Beta again. So there you go.

Review please!

I'm really starting to lose hope on this fanfiction. I mean I've been updating like crazy and a lot of people are reading parts of it and not reviewing. It's not very comforting.

Review Please.


	5. Letter

Yes. I know I have not updated in forever. The reason was I got so caught up in real life things. Not to mention, it seems like not a lot of people like this story anyways. I won't be continuing this story anytime soon unless you all want me to.

If you still want this fanfiction to continuing please PM me or review. Thanks!

Wangdoodle.


End file.
